


Bonk

by MikiSpazz



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Paraplegic Sex, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiSpazz/pseuds/MikiSpazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik finds a study on paraplegics while helping Hank go through the library. Something catches his eye, and he hopes that Charles is willing to try. Anything to give back what Erik took away that day on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonk

**Author's Note:**

> On a very very long flight to Minnesota I was reading a book by one of my favorite authors, Mary Roach. This book was called Bonk (I borrowed the title), and it is all about sex. Everything you have ever wondered, and more. There was one chapter that caught my attention, about paraplegic and quadriplegic sex/orgasms. Of course, I thought immediately of my poor mutant husbands and everyone's lament that they can't be physical any more. They definitely can be, there are plenty of resources out there for couples facing this, and I like the idea of them trying to work through it rather than ignoring the injury completely.

Erik came out of nowhere, dragging Charles’ wheelchair down the aisle.

Spinning Charles around to look at him, Erik was suddenly dipping to his knees and fumbling with Charles’ pants buttons.

“Erik! S-stop, Erik! Stop it!” Charles yelped, a little loudly, considering they were in a library.

“Why?”

“Because we’re in a library!” Charles hissed under his breath, frantically reaching out with his mind to prevent anyone from coming near their location.

“Besides, what do you hope to accomplish?”

He met Erik’s gaze, trying to not let the hurt show. He knew his injury strained their relationship, in nearly every way. It had been hard enough to keep Erik that day, let alone keep what they once had; Erik was just grasping at straws, floundering for ways to make it right.

“We both know I can’t feel below my waist,” he trailed off quietly, tearing his eyes away from Erik’s.

“Paralyzed people can orgasm,” Erik blurted.

Charles looked at him as confusion blossomed across his face, while Erik flushed a little.

“Where on earth did you hear that?” the telepath asked, half chuckling at the absurdity, not daring to hope or believe Erik. But he couldn’t not trust Erik.

“Hank was looking up treatments for paraplegics, you know, in case something changes in available procedures. I was helping, there was a lot to go through. And something caught my eye.”

Erik looked down sheepishly, but Charles caught the look of desperation in his eyes. Not a day went by without Charles catching Erik staring at him and his chair, regret and shame flicking across his face before he would notice Charles watching. A lot went wrong on the beach that day; but it could’ve been worse. They could’ve lost the war, he could’ve lost any of the children.

He could have lost Erik.

“This woman, she was doing studies, and I saw the title of her paper. It spoke of how the nerves still work, something about autonomic and somatic nerves and reflexes. It said the only thing that stopped it was damage to some nerve at the base of the spine. I looked it up while Hank was busy, and you still have a chance.”

Charles stared at him, both his hands over Erik’s where they rested in his lap. His pants were still embarrassingly undone, but they were in a lonely corner of the library.

“All right. We’ll try. But not here, not now. Find the paper, bring it home. I’ll look it over just to make sure you didn’t get your hopes up unnecessarily. And don’t worry,” he smiled as Erik’s face fell, “I’m sure you’re right. I just want to see it myself.”

That night, they sat alone in Charles’ room, with him propped on the headboard and Erik lounging next to him. They pored over the study together, along with an anatomy book and the x-rays Hank himself had taken of Charles’ back.

“I must admit, this does look promising,” Charles conceded after he finished reading it for the fifth time.

“This woman, Dr. Sipski, certainly seems to make a compelling argument. As long as your—” Erik paused as he scanned the paper again, “—Sacral nerve is intact, it should work.”

“It doesn’t appear damaged, as far as I can tell,” Charles murmured as he held the x-ray up to his lamp.

“So, what are you waiting for?” Erik asked gently, dropping the papers into a pile next to him and staring at Charles.

“It seems too good to be true. And fear, I suppose,” Charles sighed. “Fear that we’ve gotten our hopes up and that it may not even work after all. Besides, what would we do after this? I still can’t give you what I once did. It won’t be the same.”

“It never could be, and I know that. We’ve both changed, for better or for worse, but I’m willing to try,” Erik mumbled, and Charles cupped his cheek.

“I know, friend. And I want to as well, I’m just afraid of your disappointment, should it not work. Can you handle that?” he asked softly.

“I’ve already handled it this far, why not?” Erik sighed. Charles gave him a small smile, and leaned awkwardly to nuzzle the crook of his neck.

Taking this as a sign to proceed, Erik placed his finger under Charles’ chin and brought him up for a kiss. Something sparked, maybe the desperation for their theory to work, maybe the realization they had both been suffering alone side by side, but suddenly their passion grew heated.

Erik drove Charles down the bed with the ferocity of the kiss, as Charles’ hands struggled with the ever present turtleneck. Papers flew off the sheets as Erik kicked off his shoes and tore at Charles’ numerous layers. Buttons popped clean off in his hurry, but he didn’t care.

A familiar tingling grew in the pit of Charles’ stomach, but he wasn’t ready to give in to it yet. He shivered as Erik buried his face in his hair, teeth and tongue playing with his ear as the final layer came undone. Chest bare and heaving for air, Charles lay prone as Erik surveyed him.

Strong, calloused fingers roved over the skin, and Charles couldn’t help but shudder. Erik’s head was at his throat, teeth gently grazing as Charles clutched at his shoulders. While he kissed a line down to Charles’ navel, Erik slowly undid the belt he had tried to rip off earlier in the library.

When he reached the line where sensation ended, Charles sucked in a small gasp of air. It was now or never.

Erik’s hand reached down gently, and Charles could see him making strokes but his heart sank as he couldn’t feel the motions. He was about to tell Erik to stop when he noticed the tingling in the pit of his stomach had sank, that the familiar tension was growing.

It took some time to build up to the moment, but Charles clung to the sheets and gave a small cry when it finally arrived. Erik looked worried for a minute, as though he had hurt him in some way, but was relieved when Charles grinned at him, face flushed.

“It worked?”

The obviousness of the climax coupled with Erik’s question made Charles burst out laughing.

“Yes, darling, yes it did.”

He tugged on Erik’s stubborn turtleneck to kiss him, wanting nothing more than to give Erik everything he had.

Both their bodies pressed against each other, sharing heat as Charles’ tongue pressed against Erik’s. His hands wound through Erik’s hair, each tug eliciting a small moan from the metal bender. The tingling slowly grew once more in Charles’ stomach, and a thought struck him from the papers.

“Darling,” Charles heaved while Erik did wonderful things with his teeth on Charles’ skin. Erik merely growled a low noise in response.

“The paper said internal sensations can remain.”

This put a pause to Erik’s motions.

“You think…” he started, unsure of how to say it.

“Let’s try,” Charles said breathlessly, eyes wide and bright.

Erik fumbled with the remainder of their clothing, throwing pants and undergarments haphazardly across the room. If Erik didn’t know better, Charles would look perfectly normal. The only difference was the small scar on his back that had shattered his world.

Maybe they could bring a little normalcy back.

The small jar of lube he had kept handy in the bedside table had gotten dusty; hopefully it wouldn’t be a permanent state. Erik twisted the cap off as Charles leaned up on his elbows, struggling to adjust his position.

“Easy, liebling,” Erik murmured into Charles’ hair, helping him slide up the sheets back to the headboard. While keeping his kisses around Charles’ throat, Erik used his slick fingers to tease him open. Charles’ breath hitched, and Erik gave him a concerned look.

“D-don’t stop,” Charles gasped, so Erik obliged.

One more finger, and Charles was ready. After giving a final glance to make sure it was still fine, Erik slipped in, easing himself gently. Charles couldn’t tell him if it hurt, and Erik was afraid of breaking him any more.

Small thrusts at first, just to see if anything went wrong, Erik glided along. He held Charles’ hips as if they were made of glass, and kept his eyes on Charles’ face, ready to stop in an instant. But it wasn’t necessary.

A familiar expression crossed Charles’ face, one Erik had longed to see for so long. Flushed and grinning, Charles relished in the feeling. It wasn’t as intense as it once was, but the fact that it was there made it infinitely more pleasurable. The only thing that made it less enjoyable was his legs. He missed being able to wrap them around Erik’s waist, holding him closer and clinging to him entirely.

Acting as though he were the telepath and not the other way around, Erik picked up Charles’ legs and hoisted them over his hips, tossing them behind him in a similar fashion. He grew bolder, delving deeper and deeper into Charles with each thrust.

Small noises caught his attention, coming from Charles, and he smiled giddily. He could obviously feel something, much to Erik’s relief. He rained kisses on Charles’ skin, while his hands twined their way through thick dark hair.

Charles clung to Erik’s shoulders, trembling with every thrust as he grew closer and closer, ready to burst but not wanting the sensations to end. Erik’s breathing was growing ragged, his thrusts jerking as he neared climax.

“Erik,” Charles rasped, eyes closed as he relished every movement Erik was making.

“Erik, I can’t, E-erik, I need, j-just finish.”

That was all Erik needed. A few more motions, and they both shuddered as the building tension released itself. Erik collapsed on top of Charles, both of them panting, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Raising his head slightly, Erik could see Charles practically glowing.

“Liebling,” Erik murmured, burying his face in the crook of Charles’ neck.

“Mm?” Charles hummed.

“I think we need to send a thank you note.”

A few days later, as she was going through her usual mail, Dr. Sipski noticed a blank envelope addressed to her. Opening it tentatively, she found a small note attached to another piece of paper. The note read _Thank you. Please use this small sum to help others. You certainly helped us._

The attached paper was a check for her private practice, and the amount nearly gave her a heart attack.

Charles grinned in the car outside the office, and shared the thoughts with Erik.

“I think she liked it.”


End file.
